Snow
by Annie Odair CrissColfer
Summary: Snow no puedo destruir a los amantes trágicos del distrito 12. Pequeño Fic de Snow lean y disfruten.


Snow…cuatro simples letras, una palabra y un historial de muerte y sangre.

Para muchos en Panem ese nombre significaba respeto, grandeza y un sinfín de buenas costumbres que mantenían al pueblo unido y en Paz.  
>Pero la verdad era que Snow no era más que un niño asustado que pretendía controlar a un país enteró, que tenía mucho miedo de que alguien mucho más fuerte que él lo destruyera.<p>

Por esa razón mando a todos sus triunfadores de regreso a la arena, para que murieran y con suerte ella también desaparecía, maldijo el día en que el nombre de esa pequeña salió a la luz, ese fue el primer acto de amor real que había visto, pero no le tomo importancia, ¿Quién era esa estúpida niña para destruirlo?, entonces sin más el nombre de Peeta Mellark fue pronunciado y tampoco le tomo importancia, cuando le trajeron los expedientes de todos los tributos no se preocupó por la chica cazadora y el mediocre panadero.

Tampoco quiso tomar importancia a esas dos personas en fuego que sostenían sus manos con facilidad, ignoro la entrevista del tributo del 12, y quiso convencerse de que no era más que una estúpida estrategia para ganar los juegos

-Déjalos….si me dan un buen show, ¿Qué más nos da?- le había dicho a Seneca una tarde antes de anunciar la nueva regla

Y deseo jamás haber dicho eso, porque todo hubiera sido más fácil si el chico hubiese muerto, pero, no, tenía que estar enamorado y susurrar el nombre de ella mientras agonizaba, y eso queridos ciudadanos era lo que más audiencia daba.

Un grito, fue todo lo que Panem necesito para morir de amor por los amantes trágicos del distrito 12, empezó la búsqueda y de ahí todo parecía perfecto, un buen show y al final un baño de sangre entre dos personas que se ''amaban''.

-Estúpido Panadero- grito cuando lo vio quitarse el torniquete- Deja que te mate- pero no el aventó el cuchillo al lago

-Está entregando su vida por ella- oyó decir a Seneca- De verdad está enamorado…. Snow, ¿no lo ves? No es un show-

Dejo que se fueran que hicieran ese tour de victoria, no sin antes dejarle muy en claro a la señorita Everdeen que tenía que seguir con el juego o ver morir todo aquello que amaba y eso incluía al panadero

Snow le temía a muchas cosas pero el amor era peligroso y mortífero, por eso temió a los amantes, así que tomo a la pieza más importante de ese romance y lo destruyo, los mato a los dos de un solo disparo, acabo con ese amor de una sola vez.

Ese fue la misma razón por la cual secuestro a Annie, pero ella era pobre niña loca, por eso no trato de hacerle daño, ella si era insignificante, solo la hacía especial el hecho de que Finnick Odair estuviera enamorado de ella, pero muy en el fondo sabía que ese amor también le causaba miedo.

Lucho contra todas sus fuerzas para ninguna pareja volviera unirse y si lo hacían se encargó de que Peeta no recordara ni una milésima parte del amor que profesaba en aquellos juegos, jugo con su mente tanto como quiso, destruyo ese recuerdo del pan, ese diente de león en la primavera los tomo y los volvió veneno.

-Tienes mucha razón chico…tú no eres una pieza más de mi juego….tu eres el juego- e inyecto la primera dosis de veneno. Disfruto cada momento en el que el chico grito y pidió clemencia

-Hazme todo lo que quieras, DESTRUYEME, pero a ella no la toques- su voz de hacia cada vez más grave y las imágenes de una Katniss bañada en sangre nublaron su vista- Mátame, Snow eso es lo que quieres, pero no importa si me haces daño, jamás podrás destruirla -

-Pero, le quitara lo que más ama, empezando contigo-

Y el cumplió su promesa, le quito todo, a su hermana, a su chico del pan y después de todo esto la relación con Gale estaba demasiado rota.

Así que si me preguntan si Snow destruyo todo lo que Katniss Everdeen amaba, yo les responderé que sí, pero si me pregunta, si logro destruir todo ese amor que se tenían la respuesta es un no, porque no importara la cantidad de veneno que hayan puesto en el organismo del chico jamás pudo desaparecer ese sentimiento.

Pero ahora Snow está muerto, y no podrá hacer más daño.

El no pudo destruir esos dos grandes amores, no importaba que Finnick estuviera muerto, Annie lo amaba y tenía una parte de el con ella, y donde quiera que Finnick estuviera también la amaba igual o incluso más que al inicio de todo.

Peeta ahora jugaba con sus dos niños en la parte trasera de su casa, corriendo de un lado a otro, Katniss los miraba con devoción, se repente el volteo a verla y como hace años se volvió a enamorar, porque el viejo Peeta estaba de regreso y todo ese veneno se había salido de su sistema.

Snow pudo haber destruido a 23 familias en 74 años, pudo tener todo el poder que el ser humano deseaba, pero eso no le quitaba el miedo, el miedo a desaparecer y que tú rastro de dolor desapareciera con él.

Snow no puedo destruir a los amantes trágicos del distrito 12


End file.
